Our Bvlgari Ring
by ryorachan
Summary: Yoosu, Yunjae, Changmin...


Our Bvlgari Ring

Cast : Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Yunho, JaeJoong

Pairing : Yoosu, Yunjae

Genre : Romance, Family, One Shoot

.

.

.

Saya sangat menyukai Yoosu couple yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan, imut dan selalu mendukung satu sama lain di mata saya. Mereka berdua selalu menunjukkan perhatiannya pada satu sama lain dengan cara mereka sendiri dan jujur, menurut saya. Dengan semua sikap polos dan innocent milik Junsu dia sealalu saja memperhatikan dan menjaga Yoochun dengan caranya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Mereka berdua memiliki cara yang unik untuk memperlihatkan perhatian pada pasangannya dimanapun dan kapanpun, bahkan sering terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Sampai – sampai pairing mereka berdua yaitu Yoosu selalu identik dengan image ' Cute ' tidak seperti image Yunjae yang selalu ' Mesra dan dewasa '.

Saya harap anda menyukainya dan tinggalkan review anda untuk saya

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

" Suie "

" Ne "

" Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini, Aku pikir sebaiknya aku berhenti "

" Kalau kau tidak bisa bertahan maka aku juga akan berhenti, selama ini aku bertahan karena dirimu, Chunie "

" Suie "

" Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri, Chunie "

" Suie, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal mengerikan itu. Di Dunia ini hanya kau yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan "

" Chun, Aku juga tidak bisa kalau tidak ada kau "

" Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu ada disisiku mulai sekarang, Baby "

" Ne "

" Apapun yang terjadi "

" Araseo "

.

.

.

" WAE...WAE...WAE...AGH JINJJA " Teriak Junsu kesal pada Changmin yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum puas

" ..."

" YA! KATAKAN SESUATU SHIM CHANGMIN. JANGAN DIAM SAJA, JAWAB AKU " Teriak Junsu sekali lagi

" Kami pulang " Teriak YunJaeChun bersamaan sambil melangkahkan tubuh lelah mereka ke dalam tempat mereka bisa menikmati istirahat dengan tenang

" Akh, aku ingin segera tidur " Keluh JaeJoong yang masih bergandengan dengan Yunho

" WAE, MIN. JAWAB AKU, AKU HYUNGMU " Teriak Junsu sekali lagi yang membuat YunJaeChun kebingungan dan segera mencari sumber keributan

" Kumohon jangan lagi " Keluh Yunho

" Apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar hari ini saja, Tubuhku benar – benar butuh istirahat dengan tenang " Guman Jaejoong

" Hyung, kau ingin mati hari ini " Goda Yoochun dengan senyuman nakalnya

" Tidak lucu, Chunie " Kata JaeJoong sambil memukul pelan pundak Yoochun yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Jujur tubuh Yoochun sama lelahnya dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong karena mereka baru saja pulang dari Syuting reality Show yang sangat menguras tenaga.

" Junsu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kau berteriak – teriak, ini sudah malam " Tanya Yunho dengan wajah serius.

" Hyung, kalian sudah pulang " kata penyambutan Junsu begitu melihat YunjaeChun duduk di kursi di ruang tengah dorm DBSK

" Ne, dan kami sangat lelah "

" OMO, Kalau begitu cepatlah istirahat " Ucap Junsu dengan wajah iba

" Mana mungkin bisa, kalau kau terus berteriak seperti orang gila " Kata Changmin dengan wajah datar

" Agh, Jeongmal, Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih lucu dan menurut sedikit saja " Ucap Junsu yang sudah siap melayangkan pukulannya pada Changmin namun di hentikan oleh Yunho

" Hentikan, kalian berdua sudah dewasa. Tidak bisakah kalian membicarakan semuanya dengan kepala dingin "

" Ani " Jawab keduanya Kompak

" Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa yang kalian ributkan? "

" Mwo, kenapa harus aku, Changmin yang memulai semua ini "

" Aku ingin mendengar cerita kalian berdua " Jawab Yunho bijak

" Katakan, Suie " Perintah Yoochun dengan wajah lelah yang mau tidak mau dituruti oleh Junsu.

" Anu, Tadi saat kami berdua sedang asyik bermain game..." Junsu berhenti bercerita dan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Junsu menyuruhku pergi membeli makanan dan aku menolak " jawab Changmin dengan wajah datar

" Kalian bertengkar hanya karena masalah makanan " Guman Yoochun tidak percaya

" Min, Seharusnya kau menuruti kata – kata Hyungmu " Protes Junsu sekali lagi

" Mengapa aku harus menuruti perkataan Junsu "

" Agh, Jinjja kau benar – benar membuatku gila "

" Dan kalian berdua berhasil membuat kami gila " Gerutu YunjaeChun dalam hati

" Suie kau lapar? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah lelah

" Ne, Hyung " Jawabnya sambil memegangi perut laparnya

" Haaah, tunggulah sebentar aku buatkan ramen untukmu "

" Jae Hyung, kau pasti lelah " Kata Junsu sambil memegangi tangan Jaejoong berusaha mencegahnya memasuki dapur

" Gwenchana "

" Kau membuat orang lain jadi repot hanya karena makanan " Celetuk Changmin

" Lihat siapa yang bicara " Protes Junsu

" Aku tidak merepotkan orang kalau mau makan "

" Tidak merepotkan kau bilang, lalu kenapa kau sering sekali disuapi Jae Hyung kalau makan "

" Itu karena dia mau "

" Itu namanya merepotkan orang lain, Changmin "

"Kenapa kau tidak telepon delivery service restoran favoritmu, Dasar pantat bebek " Kata Yoochun sambil memegangi Jidat lebar kebanggaannya yang berkedut karena pusing

" OH, Aku lupa "

" Ya Ampun, Suie " Keluh pasangan Yunjae

" Mianhe " Ucap Junsu sambil menunjukkan angel pose-nya

" Dasar " Kata Changmin malas lalu pergi meninggalkan member lainnya.

.

.

.

"Suie, dimana dirimu baby? " Teriak Yoochun begitu tiba di dorm

" Suie, jangan menggodaku aku sangat merindukanmu " Teriak Yoochun sambil mencari sosok Junsu yang tak dilihatnya di tiap ruangan dorm yang dia periksa

" Dimana dia " Gerutu Yoochun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Kau mencari Junsu? " Tanya JaeJoong yang tiba – tiba muncul

" Ne, Hyung. Kau melihatnya? "

" Dia tadi pergi dengan Changmin. Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka kemana, kau coba telepon saja, Chunnie "

" Ne, Hyung " Yoochun mengambil Handphone di saku celananya dan men-dial nomor Junsu

" _Yoboseyo " _

" Junsu, Baby, where are you? "

" _Di dorm Super Junior, Chunnie. Changmin minta ditemani menemui Kyuhyun " _

" _Bohong, yang benar Su-ie Hyung ingin bertanding game dengan Kyuhyun, Chunnie Hyung "_ Kata Changmin tiba – tiba

" _YA, AKU SEDANG BERBICARA "_ Omel Junsu pada Changmin dan Yoochun yang mendengar hanya bisa tersenyum

" Suie, cepat pulang, Ne "

" _Ne, Chun _" Jawab Junsu lalu dia menutup Telepon Yoochun

.

.

.

" Chunnie, Aku pulang " Teriak Junsu

" Welcome, Babe " Jawab Yoochun tanpa menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya

" Kau sedang apa, Chunnie? " Tanya Junsu pada Yoochun yang tengah sibuk memainkan keyboard miliknya

" Mengarang lagu "

" Oh " Jawab Junsu yang lalu duduk di samping Yoochun, menemaninya tanpa banyak bicara, dan sesekali tersenyum melihat betapa seriusnya Yoochun dengan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

" Mana Changmin? "

" Dia masih ingin bermain game dengan Kyuhyun jadi aku tinggal "

" Yap, selesai " Yoochun tersenyum puas memandangi hasil karyanya yang ia tuliskan di kertas

" Aku, lihat " Junsu mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Yoochun dan mulai menyanyikannya, dan tanpa diminta Yoochun memainkan keyboard miliknya.

" Lagu yang indah " Itulah komentar Junsu pada hasil karya Yoochun

.

.

.

" Suie, Tumben sekali kau membeli perhiasan ? " Tanya JaeJoong yang diminta Junsu menemaninya membeli cincin di toko perhiasan

" Aku ingin membeli hadiah, Jae Hyung " Jawab Junsu dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari puluhan pasang Cincin yang tertata rapi di balik kotak kaca

" Cincin Bvlgari, Dia orang yang spesial untukmu? " Tanya JaeJoong seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Junsu.

" Ne, Hyung sangat spesial " Junsu menunjuk salah satu cincin lalu tersenyum pada JaeJoong

" Kenapa tidak mengajak Chunnie juga? "

" Bukankah yang mendapat julukan Lord of the rings itu dirimu Hyung ? " Tanya Junsu

" Ah, Ne " Jawab JaeJoong pasrah

Setelah cukup lama melihat dan memilih akhirnya pilihan Junsu jatuh pada Cincin dengan model sederhana namun dengan berhiaskan dan bertahtakan berlian di tiap sisinya.

" Tolong bungkus yang ini "

" Pilihan yang bagus, Junsu-Shi. Silahkan tunggu sebentar, Saya akan membungkusnya " Puji sang penjaga toko dengan senyum lebar

" Ne, Khamsahamnida "

" Suie, Kau serius? "

" Ne, sangat serius " Jawab Junsu sambil senyum – senyum seakan membayangkan reaksi sang penerima hadiah

" Nugu? "

" Ne? "

" Siapa yang mau kau beri cincin itu? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Rahasia, lagipula nanti kau juga akan tahu, Jae Hyung "

JaeJoong mempoutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar jawaban Junsu, Dalam benaknya terlintas pikiran Yoochun yang akan sedikit ' tidak suka' dengan perbuatan Junsu kali ini. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, Junsu sudah dewasa dan dia berhak menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli apa pun yang ia mau dan untuk siapapun.

" Silahkan, Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di toko kami " Sang penjaga toko menyerahkan sebuah Tas berisi kotak Cincin Bulgari yang sudah di beli Junsu.

" Khamsahamnida "

.

.

.

Hari ini hanya ada Yoochun dan Junsu di Dorm DBSK, Karena Yunho, JaeJoong dan Changmin sedang ada jadwal pemotretan.

Yoochun tengah asyik membaca Manga Naruto sambil mendengarkan lagu Milk Tea milik Fukuyama Masaharu yang dia sukai. Junsu sedang sibuk berjalan mondar – mandir, melakukan ini – itu, menari ini – itu, sampai akhirnya dia merasa lelah dan ikut duduk disamping Yoochun. Untuk beberapa saat Junsu memandangi Yoochun yang tengah sibuk membaca, hingga dia teringat sesuatu.

" Ah, Aku ingat " Junsu sedikit berlari ke kamarnya. Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah laku Junsu yang bisa dibilang Hiperaktif tapi dia menyukainya.

" Chunnie, Ini untukmu " Junsu meletakkan Tas kertas diatas pangkuan Yoochun

" Mwo, apa ini? " Tanya Yoochun sambil memandangi tas kertas tersebut. Dengan wajah sedikit bingung Yoochun meletakkan komik Naruto yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

" Untukku? " Tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk dirinya

" Ne " Junsu tersenyum lebar

Yoochun dengan perlahan mengambil apa yang ada didalam tas kertas tersebut.

" Cincin? " Tanyanya ketika melihat kotak berwarna merah dan untuk menjawabnya Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajahnya

" Baby " Mata Yoochun membulat saat melihat sebuah cincin Bulgari bertahtakan berlian didalam kotak yang ia pegang.

" Sini, Aku pakaikan " Junsu dengan cepat menarik tangan Yoochun dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Yoochun

" Suie, Baby "

" Terlihat bagus di tanganmu " Junsu mencium cincin yang terpasang di jari manis Yoochun lalu tersenyum

" Baby " Guman Yoochun yang masih terkejut

" Kau menyukainya? " Tanya Junsu dengan mmata lebar dan wajah polosnya

" Sangat, Gomawo " Yoochun memeluk tubuh Junsu dengan senyuman di wajahnya

" Suie, Why ? " Tanya Yoochun

" Hmm " Junsu terlihat berpikir sejenak

" Ini memalukan, Chunnie " Junsu menutupi mukanya karena malu lalu kembali melihat Yoochun yang menuntut penjelasan darinya.

" Tell me, Babe "

" Ini aku berikan padamu sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Menemani dan bersabar dengan tingkahku. Karena kau selalu tertawa saat mendengar semua leluconku. Karena kau selalu memanjakanku, meskipun tidak banyak orang yang tahu tapi aku tahu. Karena kau mau memaafkanku yang sudah berburuk sangka padamu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Karena sudah menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik untukku " Junsu mengatakannya sambil memandangi cincin di tangan Yoochun.

( Sedikit mengesalkan menurut Ryora tapi dengan wajah imut dan Innocent milik Junchan, Momment ini jadi terlihat Cute )

" Hanya sahabat? " Tanya Yoochun yang membiarkan Junsu tetap memainkan Jari manisnya

" Hmm...Seorang yang sangat spesial untukku "

" Spesial ? "

" Ne, Spesial sampai tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Chunnie "

" Suie, My Baby. Kyeopta " Yoochun memeluk tubuh Junsu dan mencium pipi Junsu dengan gemas

" Chunnie "

" Suie, kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata karena " Kata Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Junsu yang hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya

.

.

.

Junsu mengajak JaeJoong, Yoochun dan Eunhyuk mengunjungi restoran Pizza milik sang ayah

" Appa, aku datang " Teriak Junsu

" Anak Appa datang, duduklah " Seorang pria paruh baya berkaca mata menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyuman ramah

" Rupanya kau tidak sendiri, Silahkan duduk, JaeJoong-ah, Yoochun-ah, HyukJae –ah "

" Khamsahamnida, Ahjussi " Jawab mereka sopan

" Pesan saja sesuka kalian " Tawar Junsu sambil memberikan buku menu

" Arraseo " Jawab ketiganya kompak

Setelah selesai memesan dan menunggu lebih kurang 15 menit Pizza yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Mereka berlima, berlima karena ditambah Ayah Junsu makan sambil sesekali bercanda.

" Suie, Kurasa sekarang waktunya kita pulang. Aku harus kembali karena sebentar lagi ada jadwal " Kata EunHyuk sambil melihat jam tangan

" Ne, Aigoo " Guman Junsu

" Mianhamnida, Ahjussi. Pizza anda benar – benar enak, tapi saya harus permisi " Pamit Eunhyuk

" YA, Hyuk Jae. Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum membayar Pizza tadi " Omel Junsu pada EunHyuk

" Wae? "

" Kau belum bayar Pizza yang kau makan tadi "

" Aku harus bayar? " Tanya EunHyuk sambil menunjuk dirinya

" Tentu saja, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini "

" Galaknya " Guman JaeJoong

" Kau juga harus bayar Jae Hyung "

" Arraseo " Jawab JaeJoong dengan wajah kesal sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Sebenarnya JaeJoong sedikit maklum dengan tingkah Junsu karena dia juga memiliki sebuah Restoran.

Yoochun yang paham dengan situasi juga ikut mengeluarkan dompetnya sebelum Junsu memarahinya, namun dicegah oleh Junsu.

" Chunnie, kau tidak perlu bayar, Aku traktir " Kata Junsu sambil memasukkan kembali dompet Yoochun ke saku celananya

" Tapi " Yoochun bermaksud menolak namun Junsu kembali bersikeras untuk melakukannya

" Kau tidak perlu bayar, Chunnie "

" Tapi mereka " Yoochun melihat ekspresi EunHyuk yang sedikit iri

" Jangan pedulikan, Hyuk Jae dia tidak penting. Atau kau tidak mau Aku traktir "

" Anio, aku menyukainya. Gomapta "

" Wah, Ini yang dinamakan tidak adil " Protes EunHyuk

" Diskriminasi, Aigoo " Guman JaeJoong dengan wajah iba

" Suie, Bukankah kita ini teman sejak kecil. Kenapa kau berlaku tidak adil "

" Karena Chunnie Spesial, jadi jangan protes, Hyuk Jae " Jawab Junsu cuek dan berjalan meninggalkan EunHyuk sambil menarik tangan JaeJoong dan Yoochun.

" Orang spesial " Batin JaeJoong sambil tersenyum karena melihat cincin yang dibeli Junsu kemarin terpasang di jari manis Yoochun saat makan tadi

" SUIE, Kau menyebalkan " Gerutu EunHyuk tidak hentinya di dalam mobil

.

.

.

Junsu baru saja selesai mandi, dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil kaos karena dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Namun tidak jadi dilakukannya karena dia melihat sebuah amplop berwarna putih tergeletak di ranjangnya

" Apa ini? " Junsu membolak – balik amplop tersebut lalu membukanya

" Tidak ada namanya "

" My Baby, Junsu " Itulah kata – kata pertama yang tertulis di surat tersebut

_Kita dikenal dengan sebutan Yoosu Couple yang imut dan lucu. Meskipun pairing ini tercipta hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis semata __ dan merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang dibuat para Cassie. Tapi aku menyukainya._

_Aku menyukainya karena aku dipasangkan denganmu, Suie._

_Suieku yang selalu menjawab dan menyetujui permintaan dan pertanyaanku meskipun hal itu membuatmu merasa malu..._

_Suieku yang selalu makan dengan kecepatan super..._

_Suikue yang selalu bertengkar dengan Changmin setiap waktu karena masalah kecil..._

_Suieku yang sering berpura – pura batuk atau sakit agar aku tidak pergi minum dan keluar malam..._

_Suieku yang memiliki Suara dan tawa yang khas..._

_Suieku yang selalu mengeluarkan suara lumba – lumba saat aku memintamu..._

_Suieku yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku..._

_Suieku yang selalu bersedia dan suka menggenggam tanganku..._

_Suieku yang selalu jahil..._

_Suieku yang tidak pernah marah..._

_Suieku yang sangat mempesona saat sedang menari dan menyanyi di panggung..._

_Suiekku yang selalu berteriak saat sedang bermain games..._

_Suieku yang selalu mengijinkanku menyentuh tubuhmu, meskipun kau tidak suka orang lain melakukannya..._

_Suieku yang selalu menghiburku ketika aku mengalami HomeSick..._

_Suieku yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa dan terhibur dengan apa yang dia lakukan..._

_Suieku yang selalu menguatkan dan memberiku semangat saat aku sedang terpuruk..._

_Suieku yang mau menangis bersamaku karena aku menangis di panggung..._

_Suieku yang akan selalu terlihat menggemaskan dan polos dimataku..._

_Suieku yang tidak peduli pada apapun di sekitarnya saat sedang fokus pada satu hal..._

_Suieku yang selalu menyayangi Keluarganya..._

_Suieku yang selalu bisa mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya..._

_Suieku yang selalu bersedia menyanyikan lagu yang aku buat..._

_Suieku yang sering jadi inspirasi bagiku untuk membuat lagu..._

_Suieku yang selalu memberiku pandangan positif bagiku yang selalu berpandangan negatif..._

_Suieku yang selalu sabar menghadapiku..._

_Suieku yang bersedia menerimaku yang apa adanya ini..._

_Suieku yang selalu jadi kesayanganku..._

_Ratusan bahkan ribuan kata – kata tidak akan mampu mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan untukmu, Baby. Suie, apa jadinya aku tanpamu._

_Gomapta, Suie..._

_Saranghae Baby ^^_

" Chunnie " Kata Junsu yang tersentuh dengan isi surat yang dibacanya. Junsu mengambil amplop surat tersebut dan mendapati sebuah cincin Bulgari di dalamnya

" Wow " Guman Junsu tidak percaya. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke ruang tengah Dorm mencari keberadaan Yoochun

" Chunnie, Chunnie " Junsu berteriak – teriak seperti orang gila

" Suie, jangan teriak – teriak " Protes Yoochun yang tengah asyik membaca Manga Naruto.

" Chunnie, kau memberikan Cincin ini padaku ? " Tanya Junsu dengan mata berbinar – binar

" Cincin yang mana? " Kilah Yoochun

" Yang Ini, Chunnie " Junsu menunjukkan cincin yang dia temukan dalam amplop

" Oh " Jawab Yoochun sambil melihat ke samping

" Chunnie, kau menulis sendiri surat itu? "

" Ne " Jawab Yoochun malu – malu

" Kau terlalu banyak mengulang kata, Chunnie " Protes Junsu

" Kau menyukainya? "

" Ne, Chunnie, Gomawo " Junsu menatap cincin itu dengan mata berbinar - binar dan senyuman lebar di wajahnya

" Suie " Panggil Yoochun

" Ne "

" Aku pakaikan " Yoochun mengambil cincin tersebut dan memakaikannya di jari manis Junsu

" Ada namamu terukir dalam cincin itu "

" O, benarkah " Junsu memasang wajah terkejut

" ... " Yoochun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

" Arigatou, Chunnie " Junsu memeluk Yoochun

" Baby, I Love You " Yoochun mengucapkannya lalu mencium bibir Junsu yang menerima perlakuan Yoochun dengan senang hati.

" Selamat atas pernikahan kalian " Kata Changmin tiba – tiba sambil bertepuk tangan

" Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu " Yunho tersenyum

" Kenapa kalian tidak meminta kami untuk jadi saksi " Protes JaeJoong

" Kalian sudah pulang " Jawab Yoochun setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada Junsu.

" Selamat datang " Kata Junsu sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan tangan.

" Kalau memang mau menikah setidaknya gunakan Jas atau kaos, jangan hanya mengenakan boxer " Gerutu Changmin

" YA, MINNIE – AH. Kenapa kau selalu saja mengangguku " Protes Junsu

" Tapi apa yang kukatakan tidak salah " Kata Changmin datar

" Chukae " Yunho memeluk Yoochun

" Thanks "

" Suie, Biar aku lihat cincinmu " JaeJoong mendekati Junsu dan mengamati cincin yang dipakai Junsu.

" Cincin yang bagus, kalau para Cassie tahu mereka pasti heboh "

" Kami hanya akan memakai cincin ini dalam acara pribadi, Jae Hyung " Jawab Yoochun sambil duduk

" Wae, bukankah lebih baik dipamerkan ? " Tanya JaeJoong polos

" Karena sudah ada pairing yang terlalu sering mengenakan couple rings dan memamerkannya pada publik " Jawab Yoochun

" Sepertinya yang kau bicarakan itu kami " guman Yunho

" Kami tidak memamerkannya, para Yunjae Shipper saja yang terlalu detail dalam mencari informasi " Kilah JaeJoong

" Mereka tidak akan mencari tahu kalau kalian tidak selalu menggunakannya dan dengan percaya diri menunjukkannya di depan kamera, meskipun itu tidak terlalu terlihat tapi aku bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Dasar tukang Show Off " Omel Changmin

" Shim Changmin " JaeJoong memukul pundak Changmin

" Hyung, Appo. Memang itu kenyataannya " Protes Changmin

" Sudah hentikan pertengkaran kalian, Sebaiknya kita mengadakan sedikit perayaan untuk ini " Kata Yunho sambil memeluk JaeJoong dari belakang agar dia tidak memukul Changmin lagi.

" Asyik, makan banyak. Masak yang banyak, Umma " Teriak Changmin

" Kalau bicara makanan saja, kau baru mau memanggilku Umma " Gerutu JaeJoong sambil berjalan ke dapur.

" Hyung, bisakah perayaannya menunggu besok. Kurasa ini saatnya kami melakukan malam pertama " Yoochun berdiri dan mendekati Junsu

" Malam pertama katamu, kau pikir aku percaya. Kau sudah memakan habis Suie sejak lama, Chunnie " Goda JaeJoong

" Malam pertama sebagai pengantin, Hyung "

" Jangan hari ini, jam 7 kita masih ada jadwal. Jadi setelah makan kita berangkat "

" What "

" Kalau mau protes, protes saja sama Sooman Ahjussi " Gerutu JaeJoong

" Gwenchana, Chunnie. Masih ada lain waktu " Hibur Junsu

" Suie " Yoochun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junsu

" Suie, pakai bajumu " Perintah Yunho

" Ah, Matta " Junsu dengan segera berlari ke kamarnya mencari kaos dan mengenakannya. Setelah hampir sejam menunggu para member DBSK makan bersama dalam suasana gembira dan hangat meskipun tetap ada pertengkaran – pertengkaran kecil diantara Changmin dan Junsu yang berebut makanan.

" Chakka, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian semua? " Tanya Junsu tiba – tiba

" Tanya apa? " Jawab Yunho

" Memangnya Cincin yang diberikan Chunnie padaku cincin pernikahan? " Tanya Junsu dengan polosnya

" YA, Ampun " Desah Yunho, JaeJoong dan Changmin sedangkan Yoochun hanya bisa tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

" Suie, kau menggemaskan sekali " Yoochun mencubit pipi Junsu

" Bukankah Cincin yang dia berikan pada Yoochun juga cincin pertunangan. Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepalamu, Suie " Guman JaeJoong

" Kau berdosa karena kecuekanmu " kata Changmin

" Bersabarlah, Chunnie " Yunho menepuk pundak Yoochun yang masih saja tertawa

" Wae, Wae, memangnya aku salah bertanya " Tanya Junsu polos

.

.

.

^^ v

I Love Yoosu


End file.
